Not An Ordinary Girl
by sasusaku11
Summary: Sakura is sent to boarding school no knowing it was for vampires, but did her arents know? please read and review Sasu/Saku Naru/Hina Ten/Nej Ino/Shika


A/N Hey Guys, I hope you like this story it took me ages to come up with this plot enjoy !  
disclamer - i do not own Naruto.

Chapter 1 -

There was once a powerful clan called the Uchiha's who were vampires that ruled over every vampire alive until one fateful day the whole clan were killed by the leader's first son. The first son didn't kill one person, which was his little brother named Sasuke. He told Sasuke to run and cling onto life and then once he had enough hatred, he'd come and kill him. The name of the first son was Itachi.

* * *

A hundred years later, a girl with pink hair named Sakura was walking pass the Uchiha clan district when she felt she was being watched, she turned round and looked into a window and saw that the curtain was moving. Sakura had heard the story of the Uchiha clan but did not believe in it unlike her mother. She turned back and carried on walking to the shopping mall to meet Ino, Hinata and Tenten.  
Once Sakura arrived at the mall she was pulled into her friends arms and hugged "I missed you" Ino shouted happily into Sakura's ear.  
"You saw me yesterday" Sakura replied while rubbing her ear.  
"Yeah well I missed my best friend that is all" Ino said smiling.  
The group started walking through the mall to see what shop they should go in, when Ino grabbed Sakura's arm who grabbed Tenten who grabbed Hinata and they all were pulled into a shop called Hot Topic.

* * *

After a couple of hours shopping they heading home, once Sakura walked in her front door she saw her parents waiting for her. Sakura put her bags down "Hey mum, hey dad. Is everything okay?" Sakura asked in a worried tone.  
"Well you got accepted into this school called Konoha High for the gifted" replied Sakura's dad.  
"But how do they know of me if I haven't applied for there?"Asked Sakura who was confused.  
"Because your father and I went there so we thought that you could go and get the education like us and your leaving tomorrow so start packing your bags please" replied Sakura's mother. Sakura looked at her parents and then stormed upstairs and laid on her bed thinking over what her parents had said to her, she then started packing her clothes. Sakura's parents called her for dinner, when she had finished she had a shower and then carried on packing her essentials and some books to read while there. After about 3 hours she had everything packed that she needed and put them by the front door for tomorrow. Sakura was so tired by the time she had finished she had fallen asleep she forgot to get into her pyjamas.

Sakura was putting her bags into the taxi when her mother came up to her and gave her a huge hug, her mother also said "Don't hate us when you find out what the school is about" Said her mother looking at her daughter with pride.  
"Why, what is it about then?" Replied Sakura with curiosity.  
"I can't tell you because they can only tell you. Please know that I love you" Said her mother while crying with happiness.  
Sakura gave her mother and father a hug and jumped into the taxi and while it drove away she looked around to see her mother and father watching her go.  
Sakura spent five hours wondering what this boarding school is about while driving down some country lanes.

* * *

The taxi finally arrived at the school and as she stepped out of the car, she felt exhaustion rush over her and she tried to steady herself. Once she had got her balance she thanked the driver and got her luggage out of the car and then paid the driver. Sakura then looked for the first time at the school. "Wow" she whispered because of how big it looks. She started dragging her luggage towards the front door, it took her about 10 minutes to walk up the long drive way. "Why the taxi couldn't drive up here" she muttered.  
Sakura walked up to the front desk and noticed no one was there so she rang the bell, a lady appeared with short black hair. "Hello my name is Suki, you must be the new student, Sakura is it?" the lady named Suki said.  
"Umm yeah, where do I get my schedule?" replied Sakura.  
"Oh here you go, it has your locker number and your room number and here is the key to your room" said Suki while handing Sakura a piece of paper and a key.  
"Thank you, have a nice day" replied Sakura as she walked to the stairs that would take her to her room. It took Sakura ages to find her room, she let herself in and that was when she was pounced on while hearing a scream of excitement. Once that person had got off of her she found out that it was Ino, and then noticed that her other two best friends Tenten and Hinata were in the room. "OMG what are you guys doing here?" asked Sakura really surprised "Well we don't know either our mothers just said that we shouldn't hate them once we find out, but I don't know what that is yet" replied Ino.  
"Really! That's what my parents said" said Sakura. Sakura then moved to go to the spare bed and put her stuff on it and started unpacking.  
"So, are we all roommates?" asked Sakura.  
"No Tenten and Hinata share a room which is just across from us, which is good" replied Ino who had a big smile on her face. The girls helped Sakura unpack since they had finished with their own.  
"Right lets go down to the hall to get something to eat, yeah?" said Tenten  
there was a chorus of "yeah" that came from the other girls.

They started walking down when they got to the hall the door was blocked by four guys.  
"Excuse me can you please move" asked Sakura.  
"Why should we?" replied one of the guys.  
"Because we would like to go through here" said Sakura who was getting annoyed with this guy.  
"Sakura careful, one of them owns the school" whispered Ino. Sakura tired walking round the guys but then just blocked her way. That's when a teacher walked down the hall.  
"Come on, you lot are going to be late" said the teacher. That's when the guy moved out of the way to let the girls go through.  
One of the guys was watching Sakura go passed and that's when he heard the teacher who is called Kakashi say "is she the one?". "Yeah, she is" the guy replied who is named Sasuke. Kakashi walked off and Sasuke entered the hall.

The girls had finished with their dinner and walked back to Sakura's and Ino's room, it didn't take them as long as the first time they had to find their room so they got back quicker than usual. Since they were all tired they fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
